


Bless me, achOO | markhyuck.

by bbsungies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of vine refs, hyuck is a sick baby, i love them so much it hURTS., like a lot of them., markhyuck best boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbsungies/pseuds/bbsungies
Summary: “honestly, when I entered your room, for a second you looked like Rudolph."“did you just call me an ugly ass donkey- a-aA-ACHOO!"hyuck falls sick but luckily he has mark to take care of him...kinda.(cw: this book includes a lot of vine references, fluff, nicknames and oh, did I mention a shit ton of vine references?)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Bless me, achOO | markhyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason I thought of writing this was bc my dumb ass got a fever and a cold so I was like, why not turn it into a markhyuck oneshot? 
> 
> so heres this dumb thing I wrote at 3am 
> 
> also if you see any typos then, ñò ýöų điďňț <33

"aCHOOOOOOOOOO" 

mark almost dropped his hot chocolate.

"what the hell was that! you can sneeze with your hands over your mouth, hyuckie." mark complained as he grabbed a tissue out of the tissue box for the nth time that evening. he wasn't mad at his boyfriend, he couldn't be, even if he tried to, so instead mark just complained, knowing that he could never get mad at hyuck. he pulled the blanket and pushed it below hyuck's chin while the younger looked at him with big, glowing eyes and mark had to hold himself back so he doesn't end up kissing the heck out of his adorable boyfriend.

"but my hot chocola- oOOMF" mark cut hyuck off, carefully pinching the tissue over hyuck's strawberry nose.

no, literally, hyuck's cute little button nose was literally red from all the sneezing he had done in the past few hours.

mark gave his nose a small pinch, shaking it from left to right as hyuck whined to tease the younger before discarding the tissue into the trash bin that was kept next to the bed for convenience, now halfway full with tissues because, someone just wouldn't stop sneezing.

"honestly, when I entered your room, for a second you looked like Rudolph." mark giggled at the thought, before loudly sipping his hot chocolate as if he was 'sipping the tea, sis.' like donghyuck would quote. mark cringed. 

"did you just call me an ugly ass donkey- a-aA-ACHOO!" donghyuck spoke, trying to sound as offended as he could while trying to hold in his sneeze. (which failed, clearly.)

"I swear to god. rudolph isn't a donkey it's a fucking reindeer. you're so uncultured" mark shaked his head.

donghyuck blinked and then sniffled. "hey I'm sorry I didn't see ya there, I was too busy mmm blocking out the haters." 

mark chuckled, ruffling hyuck's hair and hyuck leaned into Mark's gentle affection. "a vine reference? really?" 

"next time you put your fuckin hands on me imma fucking rip your face off, biTCH."

"what'd he do to you" mark played along,

"cuz he fucking

P U S H E D ME."

the couple blinked at each other for a second before they burst into giggles. 

"a-aA–" hyuck loudly inhaled, his mouth open wide and mark quickly grabbed a tissue expecting a sneeze but hyuck just yawned.

"sorry, I thought I was gonna sneeze but it never came." 

mark set the tissue down, rolling his eyes. 

"ugh this sucks. I want to die." donghyuck sniffled, again. 

"you've been saying that for the past 3 hours." mark deadpanned and hyuck only whined again, 

hyuck dramatically set his empty cup of hot chocolate on the bed side table before sinking into the bed. he reached his hands out to cup mark's face, using his thumb to caress his cheek. "I love you, and I miss you, hUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU."

mark smacked hyucks hands off with his free hand, setting down his cup right next to hyucks."I told you not to eat fucking ice cubes directly but noo because you said you felt thirsty and that the ice would melt in your stomach, and then you caught a cold. when will you learn, THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"hOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME???????" 

"THAT'S MY OPINION!!!!!!" 

they two stared at each other for a second again before bursting into giggles, again.

"you know you're in love with the right person when they can finish your vine references." mark chucked and donghyuck froze. "too sudden?" mark meekly asked at hyucks reaction.

"n-no i'm just not used to hearing it." donghyuck shaked his head, his cheeks dusting red as the feeling of warmth settled in the air around them. 

mark smiled at hyuck, that cute, adorable smile of his, and donghyuck melted into a puddle of love. 

"I love you." hyuck whispered, 

"and I miss you—" 

"you ruined the moment!!" hyuck pouted, aggressively smacking mark's arm.

"okay, okay, I'm sorry!" mark apologized, although his high pitched laughter said otherwise. 

"oh and hyuck? for the record, I love you too" mark held hyuck's hand, squeezing it to remind hyuck that he would always be by his side. 

hyuck didn't reply. he just let himself appreciate the beauty in front of him. he let his eyes fall over mark's face, the golden glaze of hyuck's bed side lamp had fallen over mark's features, making mark's (oily) skin look like it was glistening. hyuck gazed into mark's eyes and mark raised an eyebrow at him in a questioning motion. there was a saying, that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and hyuck wasn't going to say something cliche like he saw the ocean or the stars in mark's eyes. but when he locked eyes with mark, all he felt was a tender fondness. a feeling of serenity that hyuck was so very familiar with. he realized that even if he had a house to live in, the only place he'd truly feel like home in was when he was with mark; the boy who hyuck grew up with, the boy who hyuck felt comfortable with and the boy who hyuck fell in love with.

"what are you thinking of?" mark curiously asked, breaking the silence between them. 

"you're breathtaking." hyuck blurted and watched with amusement as blood rushed to mark's cheeks.

mark cleared his throat, "you have snot all over your face." he pointed out, and hyuck laughed, the loud, angelic laugh of his. 

"wait a minute I'm gonna be back," mark said and walked out of the room, chuckling as he heard donghyuck mutter a "bitch I hope the fuck you do" under his breath.

he grabbed an empty bowl from the kitchen and a small towel before filling the bowl with lukewarm water, dipping his finger into the water to check if it was too hot or cold. mark remembered the blog he read about essential oils and grabbed a bottle of chamomile essential oil from the bathroom because it apparently helped with sleep and cold so he added about five drops of it to the warm water. 

he dipped the towel in the bowl of water and walked back into hyuck's room.

mark saw the younger under the covers with the blanket over his face. 

the older pushed back their empty cups of hot chocolate and carefully set down the bowl of water in the newly made space. 

"babe," mark called out. he softly pulled down the covers and looked at hyuck, who was lazily gazing at him with droopy eyes.

"sit up, you big baby." he ordered, caressing hyuck's right left cheek for a second before pulling his hand back. as hyuck sat up, sniffling loudly, mark took the time to squeeze water out of the towel, just enough so the towel was left damp. 

"you don't have to do this all for me…" hyuck muttered and mark wanted to laugh at hyuck's words.

"don't have to do this for you?" mark asked, cocking his head to the right as he lifted up the towel to hyuck's face. "love, how can you say that?" donghyuck's eyes fluttered shut as mark gently pressed the towel onto hyuck's forehead. "this is the least I can do," he pressed the towel onto hyuck's rosy cheeks, "if you weren't so sick, I'd do some much more for you…" and with that mark drew his hand back from hyuck's face, which was now damp, and hyuck didn't like the feeling of the air hitting his wet cheeks but hyuck didn't complain, he didn't like the feeling of having snot all over his face anyways. 

"I didn't mean to fall sick! especially today, on our anniversary!" hyuck defended and waited for mark to put the towel back in the bowl.

"okay, okay I get it," mark chuckled, "you look tired, baby. how about we go to sleep, hm?" and to be frank, donghyuck was extremely tired. the only reason he didn't realize it was because mark's presence distracted him.

"only if you give me a kith." hyuck puckered his lips and mark leaned in.

"wait, I don't want to catch your cold! I have tests literally this whole week." mark reasoned when he saw the pout forming on hyuck's face.

"All I wanna tell you is school's not important... be whatever you wanna be. If you wanna be a dog,, WOOF. You know?" hyuck nonchalantly quoted and mark smiled at the dork in front of him before giving in, he knew he couldn't resist the younger anyway, especially when hyuck was pouting adorably and sniffling occasionally.

mark cupped hyuck's cheeks, which felt slightly sticky and warm because of the dampness but he payed no mind to them. he felt hyuck shiver due to the fever underneath him, nuzzling his cheek into the warmth of mark's palm. mark leaned in slowly, not close enough for their lips to touch but close enough so that mark could see the details on donghyuck's face. the small moles on his cheeks, his plump lips, his button nose, his shiny brown eyes and once again, mark realized how perfect donghyuck actually was. he finally leaned in closer when he noticed hyuck growing impatient with a pout on his face. he let his eyes flutter close when he felt hyuck's hot breath hitting his lips and when their nose slightly brushed against eachother, mark slightly tilted his head.

as their lips brushed, he felt hyuck sigh through his nose and mark didn't miss the way donghyuck quickly melted into the kiss. as hyuck ran his hand through his hair, mark kissed him slowly, cherishing the warm feeling of hyuck's soft lips on his. 

mark unwillingly pulled away a moment later, with hyuck chasing his lips. just as much as he wanted to kiss hyuck senseless, the boy was sick and he needed to get some proper sleep to get better. 

donghyuck slowly opened his eyes and mark left a short kiss on hyuck's burning forehead.

"let's sleep, bub." mark kissed hyuck's cheek, right on top of one of the moles. 

he switched the bed side lamp off as hyuck scooted, making space for mark. the older instantly slid in and wrapped his arms around hyuck's waist, the younger resting the side of his face on mark's chest. 

"goodnight markie, I love you" hyuck whispered and mark left kissed the crown of hyuck's head. 

"goodnight sunshine, I love you too." mark muttered and the two boys fell asleep, feeling more comfortable than ever because that's where their home was, in each others arms with their blanket of love holding strong.

**Author's Note:**

> ew the ending
> 
> anyways thank you c (idk how to spell your name, sorry) for helping me write the cringey kissing scene ew
> 
> also lmk what you thought of this in the comments bc I need reassurance JSKSJSJ
> 
> also [my twitter](https://twitter.com/bequieart?s=09) if you wanna scream over markhyuck with me (and if you stan skz!! cant forget my bbies!!)


End file.
